A Re:Zero Short - Subaru's Black Friday 2018
by RedoxPete
Summary: Black Friday has arrived once again. After Subaru defeated the Witch Cult and the White Whale with the help of Crusch's army, Subaru returns to Roswaal's mansion. With no gaming desktop in Lugnica, and with Black Friday ongoing, half-elf Natsuki Subaru goes on a massive spending spree regarding PC parts. Can his new gaming PC return Natsuki Subaru to gaming once again?


_**In the morning of Arc 3 (Day 6) – After the Witch Cult and White Whale Battle**_

Subaru was excited. He had just finished against the Witch Cult. There, Subaru got out his Materializer out and turned on his Dell G7. "Guys, Tiffania-san! Theo, its 2018 Black Friday! I don't have a computer in my room, so I am going to build one by buying parts from Newegg and Amazon. Emilia-tan is gonna like it!" Tiffania shook her head. "Subaru-san! You are going to build a computer right now, while Emilia is studying. She doesn't know you are here. I'm not even sure if she is going to approve of this. You started healing with Ferris at Crusch's mansion six days ago." Theo was standing with Subaru. "You have about 2500 Sacred Lugnican Coins, and you are going to blow that money on a PC build?!" The half-elf shrugged. "Why the heck not? I'm a gamer, so I am going to build one." Luctiana was also in the room as well, along with Rem. "Subaru, those Lugnican coins are rare, you know." Subaru countered. "I don't have a desktop in Lugnica, so I am going to build one." Subaru turned to his Dell G7 and launched Firefox. Bidashal scolded at Subaru. "Whatever. I bet you are gonna go back to become a NEET once again. So, what PC parts are you going to get…..Mr. Hiki-NEET?!" Subaru got annoyed at Bidashal. "Come on! Give me a damn break. I had to deal with that White Whale and that cancerous Witch Cult!" Subaru turned back and went to eBay. There, there was an AMD Ryzen 2700x (up to 3.8 GHz Turbo). He went ahead and blew 280 Lugnican Coins on the processor. In an instant, the AMD processor appeared on the table in Subaru's room. Theo looked at it. "Excellent. A 2700x is a good value for the money." Subaru nodded and moved to Newegg. There, there was the G SKILL Trident Z RGB 3600 for 145 Lugnican Coins. Once again, Subaru brought the RAM, and it materialized right next to the processor. "In order to build this metia, I will need what is called the motherboard. I'll get one from Newegg right now." Subaru searched until he came across the ASRock Taichi X470. It was on sale for 160 Lugnican Coins. He pulled the trigger, and it appeared on his desk. Theo looked as Subaru bought part after part. "This has got to be one of the biggest spending sprees that I have ever seen." Subaru's next step was to look for a case. He opened Amazon in another tab and looked at the Black Friday deals. One case caught his eye. It was the NZXT H500 RGB for 84 Lugnican Coins. Subaru liked rainbow colors, so he bought them as well. He also knew that he needed fans as well, so he bought 3 LED RGB fans from Amazon for $27 dollars as well. "Now, which power supply should I get?"

Subaru looked at the EVGA SuperNOVA 750 G1+ for 60 Lugnican coins. He pulled the trigger on that. Luctiana looked at Subaru. "He's gonna have a fun time putting that PC together." Subaru tried to recall what PC parts he needed. "That's right. I need both the SSD and the GPU. Without the GPU, I won't be able to play games at ultra-settings, just like I did back in Japan." Subaru switched to Newegg and snagged a Samsung 860 EVO 1TB SSD for 127 Lugnican Coins. The parts kept piling up on Subaru's table. Luctiana wondered if the table was going to break from the sheer weight of the parts. Subaru then looked for a GPU. There was an EVGA RTX 2070 XC for 484 Lugnican Coins. Subaru snagged it from Newegg. He also needed a better cooler for overclocking, so Subaru got the Corsair H100i v2 240 mm AIO for 74 Lugnican Coins. Rem watched in amazement as Subaru kept spending and spending. "Is it that crazy? Subaru-kun is spending quite a bit." Theo turned to Rem. "Everything is on sale, Rem. Subaru is getting them for his Metia build." Subaru searched for a monitor. He found the ASUS ROG Swift 1440p 1ms 165 HZ 27 inch with G-Sync for 449 Lugnican Coins. Subaru pulled the trigger on that as well. It appeared on the floor right next to him. "Wow. Subaru-kun is really enjoying this." Rem said as she looked at all of the parts. The half-elf then went to buy the K68 RGB Cherry MX red for 80 Lugnican coins. He also got the Corsair Void Pro gaming headset for 80 dollars. Finally, he got the M65 Pro RGB mouse, which was about 30 dollars on sale. He also got a Logitech Studio system for 50 Lugnican Coins Subaru has all the parts he needed to build a gaming PC. Theo looked at the total price. "2114 Sacred Lugnican coins, Subaru-kun. That is insane. You realized that some royalties don't even have that money?!" Subaru gave a warm smile. His silver hair glowed in the sunlight. "Well, a gaming PC isn't cheap. It's time to put all of the parts together. Watch me make the best metia in Lugnica!" With that, Subaru proceeded to put the parts together. He unboxed the H500 RGB case first, and got out the ASRock X470 motherboard. He took the Ryzen 2700X, and installed the processor and the Corsair AIO cooler that was included. Subaru then unboxed the Trident 3600 MHz ram and installed that in the RAM slots 2 and 4. Subaru got his Materializer to get his toolkit. He opened the case, and installed the motherboard with the standoff screws. The power supply followed next, and Subaru placed the 750W EVGA in the power supply area. He installed the SSD, as well as rearrange the cables. He installed the RGB fans and connected all of the connectors. The EVGA RTX 2070 was then unboxed and installed into the PCIE 16x lane slot, with the correct PSU connectors. With that done. Subaru place the PC onto the right. He got the monitor out and connected that to the PC. The RGB keyboard, mouse, and headset from Corsair got unboxed and installed into their respective USB ports. The power supply was connected to an elven generator.

With that, Subaru pressed the switch on the power supply. Now, it was the moment of truth. Subaru also materialized a Windows 10 USB stick. Will Subaru's PC turn on? "Here goes nothing. Let this PC, light up!" Tiffania was excited. "Here we go, Subaru's first PC in Lugnica!"Subaru pressed the power button on the NZXT H500 RGB. What followed next was the computer becoming an RGB light show, as well as the keyboard becoming a light show as well. Rem was awestruck at the lights. "I have never seen a metia with those colored lights before." What followed next was a shout that was so loud that Emilia could hear it from below. Tiffania answered Rem. "Subaru built that metia using the part from his world." The otaku in Subaru was back. "ALL RIGHT! PC build is online! VICTORY!" Subaru looked as the screen turned on. He proceed from there to install Windows 10 in Japanese, which was on the SSD. Eventually he was at the desktop. Subaru turned to everyone in the room. "Half-elf Natsuki Subaru ready to game. I have returned to gaming. And don't call me a NEET!"


End file.
